Sky Flower
by Nevermore543
Summary: I've known hundreds of people from different kingdoms and lands. Prince Gumball, Lumpy space Prince, the people of the goblin kingdom, the Ice Queen, I can name a lot but I have to have a limit. But to be honest, I'm not a princess. I'm a heroine. I save the royals. And I never plan to be one. Because almost every royal I know is stuck up or proper. Except for one.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO PEOPLE!**_

_**This is another Fiolee fanfic I decided to write. All judging is welcome and please review. Not a lot of fluff here but there will be seriousness and fluff in upcoming chappies I you wish for me to continue. And I'll only know if you guys review.**_

* * *

I've known hundreds of people from different kingdoms and lands. Prince Gumball, Lumpy space Prince, the people of the goblin kingdom, the Ice Queen, I can name a lot but I have to have a limit.

But to be honest, I'm not a princess.

I'm a heroine. I save the royals. And I never plan to be one. Because almost every royal I know is stuck up or proper. Except for one.

And as I sat next to him at the mouth of his cave eating strawberries and watching the sunset, I sighed. All week I'd been hunting down villains and kicking evil' s butt. It was the end of the week, and I finally found a moment where I could relax and be myself..I didn't need to get preppy around the Vampire King. I didn't have to fake a smile or wear a dress. I could sit like a dude in my skirt and talk casually. No one, not even Cake could ever handle this like my bro could.

"Its been a while since I've seen the sunset." Marshall Lee said with a sigh. For a second I had forgotten that he was nocturnal and would burn in the sunlight. One of the downsides to being a vampire I guess.

"Awesome, right?" I said barely above a whisper. "I remember watching these with my dad. It used to be the only alone time I'd get with him. He always was busy, but the end of the day he knew it was our personal time. Cake had her's early in the day. Dad would always tell me that even though I was the only human, I should never get vulnerable. That I should look fear in the face and kick it square in the gut. Cause being the last of a species should make you go down in history the best way possible." Marshall Lee handed me a strawberry that he'd already drained the color out of. "Sunsets are always the best time to think about bunk and just chill."

"Yeah. It may seem weenie-fied, but its actually pretty cool." Marshall Lee said reclining on his back in mid air with his hands behind his head. "Your weenie-ness is rubbing off on me Fi."

"Or you're just turning into a softy." I teased.

"I'm getting soft."

"Yes."

"Oh yeah?" He said raising a brow.

"Mhmm." I said confidently.

"Well then." He said as he floated out into the night. The sun was down and the moon was full. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me in the air with him.

"Ha ha very funny man . Now put me down." I said with a laugh. I bent upward to look at his face and all humor was gone. His facial expression was serious with a hint of amusement behind them. He gave me a smirk and his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Okay. I'll put you down." He said in a mischievous tone.

His hands let go of my ankles and I skyrocketed towards the ground. The wind burned in my eyes as the ground got closer and closer. Was he gonna catch me? Was he truly evil like everyone kept telling me.

No. He's my bro. And bros don't drop their bros so they go splat on the ground and die. If he'd planned on catching me I was so gonna give him a knuckle sandwich afterward.

But the ground kept coming. And I was still falling. I dashed by a few tall trees and I pushed my elbows in front of my face to try to break my fall. I was mere inches from the ground when I suddenly halted to a stop. There was silence then a laugh.

"Still think I'm soft Blondie?"

"You suck you butt!" I said flipping onto the ground when he let go of my ankles. "And don't do that again."

"Then don't call me soft again. We both know I'm evil. Vampire King. Son of a demon..." Marshall Lee said as he walked me home.

"You can keep saying that but you aren't evil Marshall Lee. You're just..."

"Sinister?"

"Mean." I conclude.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep. Sometimes you're awesome, others you're annoying. And some days, you're just flat out mean."

"Since when am I nice?"

"You're nice most of the time."

"Only when I'm around you kid." He said as we approached the tree house that I shared with my adoptive sister Cake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're just one of the only cool guys I know."

"Same here. I feel so natural around you."

"You don't get scared."

"I can act rowdy and..."

"Be myself." we said together. I locked eyes with him and he gave me a smile. We walked the rest of the way cracking jokes. When I reached my house we said our goodbyes and he left.

I entered my home and sat my pack in the corner. Cake walked into the living room with a mug in her hand and her reading glasses on.

"Hey babycakes." she said gesturing me to follow her into the kitchen. "I made dinner."

"Thanks Cake." I said walking into the kitchen. On the table was a big plate of spaghetti. My favorite. She handed me a cup of soda and sat solemnly at the other end of the table with her coffee. She was spoiling me. Something's up.

"You okay Cake?" I asked eating some spaghetti. She looked down at the table and sipped some of her coffee. We sat in silence until a sigh from Cake signalled our conversation.

"Fionna there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay." I said with my mouth full.

"You know that I'm married to Mochro." She said.

"Yeah."

"And you know that we have kittens to tend to.

"Yep." I said drinking my soda.

"We've been talking and I think I should move in with Mochro."

Cake jumped as I spat out my soda in surprise. She wasn't serious!?

"Cake!? You're leaving!?" I shriek loudly.

"Not leaving forever. I'm just moving in so I can take care of my babies. You of all people should respect this Fi Fi." Cake said.

This was too much. She couldn't move out.

"What about adventuring? No more adventure time!?" I asked.

"No! I'll still adventure with you occasionally. It's just some days I'll just stay with the kittens." Cake said worriedly. She walked around the table and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sugar I'm never gonna stop loving you or hanging around. We're sistas fo-eva. We made a pact and I'll never break that. You'll be okay by yourself for now. I'll come sometimes to hang out and check up on you. Okay?"

"Yeah alright." I said going back to my spaghetti. Cake smiled and went upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Kay g'night." I said with a wave.

After dinner I headed back out into the night. Gripping my backpack straps, I descended across the grasslands. I had no idea where I was planning to go, but I kept walking. I entered the forbidden forest and kicked a rock down the path. I heard a rustle behind me and turned around to see only the greenery of the forest. After a solid minute of staring behind me I continue my trek through the forest. Then minutes later something was wrong.

The air around me had gotten colder. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned around slowly and saw a demonic face . I shrieked and slapped it in its face.

"Ow!" it said. Or he, because as he rubbed his cheek, Marshall morphed back into his normal form. "What was that for?"

"I'm not up for it tonight man." I said walking towards nowhere. Knowing that he'd follow me, I spoke softly.

"Cake' s moving out and I just want some time to think."

"Aaah so kitty's taking the next step huh." Marshall Lee said as he floated next to me.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous just..." I looked down at the grass that covered ground. "Things aren't the same anymore."

"How?" He asked.

"I mean think about. Everything is changing! First Gumball's getting married in two weeks and now Cake' s moving out! No one's the same! Not even Ice Queen! She's engaged to one of the business men that Cake and I hired and fired once! I mean all the royals are gonna move on with their lives and I'll still be here. Everyone's just growing up and it scares me Marshall!"

I turned away from him and hugged my chest. as tears cascaded down my face. "My worst nightmare is that everyone will move on and get married. That I'll be alone. The same chubby bunny looking girl from four years ago. The same girl who still hasn't found that guy. The guy who'll love me for me. Who in this world will love me like that man? Who cares about me anymore?"

We stood this way in silence. I was already wiping away tears when he said something that caught me completely off guard.

"I do."

I turned around to face him.

"What?" I said with a sniff.

"I said I do. I care about you Fionna. I love you for you. I like everything you do. There's nothing about you that I want to change. In my eyes you're perfect."

"I'm perfect." I said with a sarcastic laugh. He walked over and looked me in my eyes.

"Yes you're perfect. And what makes you perfect is that you're different. All the other girls in Aaa have nothing on you because they aren't genuine. You're pure and they aren't. You don't give a care about what people think of you. You only care about other's. You would jump off a cliff if it ment saving someone's life. That's why I love you. Because unlike all the girls around me, you're real."

I realized that as he spoke, our faces got closer and closer together until there was only a few inches between us. I look into his eyes and notice that they aren't red. They are green around his pupils and red on the outside with little flecks of blue here and there. His eyes dart to my lips and he slowly closed the gap between us. His kiss isn't what I'd excepted. It wasn't cold or hard. It was actually soft and warm. He was warm as his arm snaked its way around my waist. He tasted like strawberries causing me to smile against his lips. I follow his lead not because it was my first kiss, no. It was because it was surprisingly the first kiss I actually enjoyed.

When you're the last human in Aaa and you're female, you attract a lot of unwanted attention. I've kissed almost every Prince who's tried to make the moves on me. Up until then I had thought that Flame Prince was the only guy I've felt that way about before. But when I kissed Marshall Lee, I felt as though the world has dissolved around us and that everything that every was was gone. That we were the only ones left.

My hand raked through his flipped out black hair as the kiss continued. But the kiss ended before I could really enjoy it. He pulled away from my lips and whispered in his husky voice.

"I'll see you later Fionna."

During the kiss my eyes were closed. So when I opened them I was at my doorstep again. Having no idea how I got there.

I don't remember how ling I stood out there. I just remember that when I went inside the sun was rising and felt brand new.

* * *

The next day I walked towards the Candy Kingdom with head held high. I didn't want Gumball to think that I'm jealous of Vanilla Princess and him. They weren't a horrible couple it was just that no one expected them to get married so soon.

I walked past the Banana Guards and went into the Candy Castle. Peppermint maid stopped me in my tracks when I was just about to enter PG' s room.

"I'm sorry Fionna but the Prince is busy at the moment. Stop by later."

"Nah it's cool peps. He called me here." I said walking into Gumball's bedroom. He sat at his desk writing and mumbling things to himself.

"Um Gumball?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh hello Fionna. Sit." He said gesturing to the seat on the other side of the desk. I sat down and looked him head on. If he was going to ask about wedding junk I wasn't going to get upset.

"We need to talk about you."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you see this flower?" He asked holding up a potted plant that sat on his desk.

"Yes."

"This is the last of its 's called the Sky flower. It's pollen is pure and rare. I bet you're wondering how I have it." He said folding his hands in a princely manner.

"Not really." I said.

"But I'll tell you. You see, thousands of bugs and animals have been trying to get its hands on it. To try to use it for themselves. So it's my job to protect it."

"Where is this going?"

"You Fionna, are a rare flower."

"Oh." I said with a blush.

"Yes, and all the men around you want you for themselves. All the royals that is. Just promise me one thing." He said standing up and looking out his window.

"Yes."

"Don't be stupid. You may go."

I got up and walk out of his bedroom. Don't be stupid? What was that supposed to mean?

I made a shortcut through the woods by the Candy Kingdom to get home. Why not be stupid? I'm all about stupid. That's how I work. He couldn't change that.

I jumped when I heard someone land in the ground behind me. My mind was already wrapped around who it was.

"Marshall not now." I said.

"The Vampire King? Not even close honey."

I turned around to see a red head with fiery green eyes. She was a few inches taller than me and her face was as pale as Marshall' s. She wore jeans and brown boots with a green tank top.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mingo. Mingo Flame." She said walking closer to me. "Do you know the Vampire King?"

"That depends. Why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm not here to be questioned by a human girl. I'm here to deliver a message." She said circling me."The other night I was in the forbidden forest. I was there because I was trying to summon my King."

"You're a vampire?" I said plainly.

"Yes. And I saw something I wish I hadn't." She stopped right in front of me. "Do you know how many wars you've just started?"

"What the fluff are you talking about lady?"

"You kissed the Vampire King remember."

I quickly shut my mouth and she smirked, revealing her fangs.

"There are rules. Rules that every kingdom has to follow. One being that his marriage must be arranged." Mingo said. "He's to be married to the girl of his mother's choosing. Did she ever say that you and Vampire King were to be married?"

"No. She hates me." I blurted out.

"Big mistake girl." She said walking behind me.

"What?" I said turning around. But she was gone.

What war did I start? I hadn't broken a law?

I kept walking while I thought about what Mingo said and found that I was Marshall Lee's front door. I knew that he always left his door unlocked so I barged in. But his living room was empty. I peeked in his kitchen and frowned when I saw it was empty also.

"Marshall?" I said when I walked upstairs. When I

entered his bedroom I found that he was floating over his bed asleep and the room was completely dark.I stood to let my eyes adjust to the darkness and walked over and saw that he was listening to his mp3. He wore his grey tank top and his regular jeans. His mouth was slightly open as a snore escaped his mouth. Immediately a smirk crossed my face at the sight of him sleeping.

I shook his leg a couple of times to get him up."Dude come on its important!" I said.

His reaction happened so fast I didn't have time to register what had happened until seconds later. Marshall' s hands squeezed my wrists tightly as he pinned me against the wall. His knee was pushed against my stomach.

"Marsh it's me." I wheezed. His eyes widened and he dropped me to the ground.

"Fionna?" He said as I coughed and examined my bruised wrists. He floated down and helped me up off the ground. "Damn what's wrong with you? How many times do I have to tell you that you can't wake me up like that. It's like you want me to kill you."

"I just wanted to talk man." I said dusting myself off. "Some chick name Mingo said something about a war."

"MINGO!?" He shouted. When I nodded he glanced at his clock. It was already dark out. He went over to his closet and started putting his clothes on. "Shit..."

"What?" I asked as he pulled his shoes on.

"I gotta go. Go home and I'll see you in the morning."

"No wait a minute-" I said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes turned a deadly red meaning he was completely serious. "Fionna I don't have time to talk to you about this. For your own safety I suggest that you go home."

I felt lump formed in my throat and I nodded. He settled down for a second and sighed. He grabbed his bass and flew me downstairs. We left his cave and he flew me to the tree house. "I'll see you in the morning Fi."

"What's going on?" I said but he was already flying out away. I went inside and ran upstairs without speaking to Cake. Something was up and he knew something. The phone rang downstairs and Cake answered it. Two minutes later she came upstairs with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Fionna are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. She went over to her drawer that she slept in and started straightening it. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just get some sleep." She simply said.

I was sick if this 'Be careful' nonsense. First Gumball, then Marshall, and now my own freakin sister. Something was wrong. And everyone knew it but me.

* * *

**_ Like said not a lot of fluff but review if you likey and want me to continue_**

**_#nevermore543 _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**So it much here but it is something**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_It was dark._

_I sat bleeding to death in Marshall Lee's cave. A group of dark figures slowly stalked toward me. The moon beams casted light into the room. A long slit from my neck to my chest kept me from moving. I'd managed to slide against the cave wall._

_They were only a few feet away now. The one in the middle pulled out a dagger and knelt down to face me. He pulled off the hood to his cloak and revealed his long shaggy brown hair and cold blue eyes. He smiled revealing rows of sharp teeth. His fangs glistened in the moonlight. He clicked his tongue and spoke in a deadly tone that rang through my ears._

_"Marshall Lee could have had you from the beginning. But now it's our turn."_

_He jerked my head to the side and I let out a moan in pain. I grimaced as he slit my throat. I took rough jagged breaths as he leaned in towards my neck slowly. I tried yelling for help but my lips wouldn't move. He gripped my upper arms. His breath tickled my neck as he prepared for his attack._

_A scream bounced off the walls as his fangs sunk into my flesh._

* * *

I sat up in my bed sweating in fear. I looked at the clock on my bedside. Nine in the morning. It was just a dream.

Then yesterday's events flooded back to me.

I got ready and went downstairs. Cake was making bacon pancakes and singing her song.

When she finally sat down, we ate in silence. But I wanted answers.

"Who called last night?" I asked.

"Marshall Lee." Cake said softly.

"What did he want?"

"He just told me something."

"Like?"

Cake's face took on a morbid look and that was all I needed to know that something was wrong. She hadn't looked that way since our parents died.

"Fionna...You know what wars are right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So they usually start when someone breaks a huge law from another land. You haven't broken any laws have you?"

"I-" I quickly shut my mouth because I remembered Mingo told me. She said I was starting a war. From what? Kissing Marshall?

"Fionna be careful. You don't need to put yourself in any kind of danger." Cake said walking upstairs her coffee mug up. "I'm going to be moving out in the afternoon."

"Okay." I said.

After breakfast I walked to Marshall Lee's house. He knew something and he told Cake. Big mistake man.

After thirty minutes of searching this guy's house he wasn't home. No sign of him either. I searched every other place he could be but there wasn't even a single trace of Marshall Lee.

He was missing.

* * *

"I'm so happy you changed your mind sweetie!" Heather Abadeer said happily. She looked around her office and pointed at her servant. "Majong! Take tabs."

The demon servant pulled out a typewriter.

"So what would you prefer honey? Red or blue paint for the walls?"

"Mom I'm not here to talk about this right now. I'm here to talk about serious business." Marshall Lee said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I know. You want more blood and less skulls." Heather said pointing at the walls.

"No! I never said-"

"Or maybe a recliner here for relaxation? It's your choice and all but it does seem like a good idea."

"Will you listen to me for one second!?" Marshall Lee said turning into his demon bat form. He didn't have time for this. Not when Fionna was in jeopardy. He clutched the Queen of the Nightosphere in his claws. "I'm trying to be professional with you, but will you try to meet me halfway on this!?"

Heather shook her head and slipped out of his grasp. "Now Marshall Lee, I'm still your mother. No matter how serious you want to get. But since you want to, fine. Let's get down to business."

"Good." Marshall Lee morphed back into his vampire form and calmed down.

"Alright so what seems to be the problem?" Heather said sitting at her desk.

"I need to know the result of a certain situation." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay I'm listening."

"Let's say there's something rare and innocent in Aaa. And everyone wanted to get their hands on it. Let's say someone everyone already feared took it for themselves."

"Then that'd start another war." Heather said. She stood up and pulled out a map of the world. "You do recall the Mushroom War I believe?"

"How can I forget? You left me there to parish." Marshall Lee said bitterly.

"Yes, but this one could be ten times worst. Since Aaa is secretly a dystopian society. Aaa has ancient laws that were created to reduce the chances of this ever happening. Laws that can result to revulsion of two or more lands. Like what happened here in the Nightosphere. Luckily we decided to make a Vampire Kingdom or I'd have to step off of my throne. I'd put up a fight but eventually-"

"Mom..."

"Oh right. So let's say for example the Fire Kingdom and the Nightosphere made a truce. That the people from the Fire Kingdom could only marry people from the Fire Kingdom and beyond it. Same went for the Nightosphere. But let's say...um...I married the Flame King."

"Sick!" Marshall Lee said scooting back in his seat.

"Its an example Marshall Lee. And I wouldn't mind either. He's pure evil and is easy on the eyes too." Heather gushed.

"Mom get back on track or I'm gonna barf." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay okay. I'm just joking, he's too hot. Anyways, if I mated with him I'd be breaking the truce. That would start a war between the two kingdoms. Eventually the whole Land of Aaa would get involved for the safety of their subjects. And if it's serious enough, the world could end for the second time. This person would have to be very reckless and stupid to try this Marshall Lee." Heather said with seriousness.

Marshall Lee gulped and got out of his seat. "Thanks Mom. See ya later."

Heather grabbed his arm and looked at him with a morbid expression on her face. "Marshy do me a favor and listen to me for once when I say this."

"What?" Marshall Lee said.

"One, I don't want to have to wait another five more years before we talk. I want to see you when you're happy, not when you need something. Two, eventually you will take over the Nightosphere. Whether you like it or not. And three is the most important."

"I'm listening."

"Don't be stupid."

* * *

"Ice Queen may have been crazy, but she sure does know how to make dresses." Cake said as we walked from the Ice Kingdom after a dress rehearsal for he wedding in the late afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm glad she likes blue. Otherwise I'd just wear my regular clothes." I chimed in. Ice Queen made us bridesmaids. Our dresses were an icy blue with crystallized ice sharps handing off of the bottom hems. The necklaces resembled this and the dresses were strapless stopping at the knees.

"Hey did you hear Ice Queen mention anyone playing music for the wedding?" I asked.

"Not really. She just kept repeating "I'm so happy!" over and over again."

"Haha. Yeah I forgot." I lied. I was only asking to see if Marshall Lee was going to be there. He'd never miss a chance to crash a wedding. Especially if there's cake. I hadn't seen him since I'd stopped by his house to look for him. It'd been weeks. And I'd started to get worried.

Cake hadn't brought him up at all. And she's been coming around more often than she told me she would. "Fionna!"

"Huh wah?" I asked.

"I asked if you knew what kind of cake Ice Queen will have at her wedding." Cake said.

"Probably icy mint or something cold. Or an ice cream cake. That sounds cool."

"Sure does." Cake stopped by the edge of Mochro' s lawn. "I'll see you later girl. Come by tomorrow to see the kittens."

"Alright. Bye." I said walking away. I waved at Mochro and earned a hooved farewell. Cake was lucky. She still had a guy who loved her. The guy I thought I loved wasn't even man enough to come around.

I made a shortcut past the woods and heard a rustle in a nearby bush. I quickly jerked my arm back and grabbed my sword.

"Who's there?" I said standing in my battle form. Ready to slice who ever was coming' s head off.

Another rustle and a small bat with hair that flipped at odd angles flew out. I immediately knew who it was.

"Marshall Lee what the stuff!" I said as he morphed back into his vampire form. He stretched out his arms and floated in a way so that his elbow was on my shoulder.

"What's up blue? Missed me?" He said with a smirk that made me blush. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. The face I caused him to laugh.

"Shut up you dingus dangus!" I said shoving him off of me, only to see that he just reclined back into the air next to me. I missed him, but I wasn't going to say it in front of him.

"Remember who you're talking to Blondie." Marshall teased. I looked at him smile, but I wasn't convinced that everything was fine.

I grabbed his arm and looked at him with serious written all over my face. "Where have you been?"

"Around. S'just that you haven't seen me." Marshall Lee said with a shrug.

"No you haven't. I checked everywhere you could have been for a whole week. And you still didn't come up."

"Fionna-" Marshall Lee said getting irritated. I saw a tint of anger in his eyes, but I wasn't scared.

"No man. I'm tired of you and all of my other buds hiding junk from me. I want the truth. What the fluff is going on?" I asked staring him head on. We stood like this for a few minutes, waiting in the other to give in. In this case, it was Marshall Lee.

"Fionna the truth is-"

BOOM!

I was sent flying back and the back of my skull connected to a tree. I looked around for Marshall Lee, but he was no where in sight. Dust and blown up servers covered my vision. I kept hearing my name, but it was too distant for me to make out. I let out a soft groan when the world went black.

I didn't open my eyes- no. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt l like they were swollen shut even though I knew they weren't. The throbbing in the back of my head reminded me why I couldn't though. I felt my body move up and down and I felt someone tighten their grip on the back of my knees and my back. I forced my eyes open. My looked up and saw Marshall Lee. His face looked like he was burning with rage. A cut ran along his arm. His clothes were tattered and the grey v-neck he was wearing was gone. I then realized that he'd wrapped it around the back of my head. He looked behind him as another explosion went off and he started running with me bobbing up and down in his arms as he held me bridal style. I inhaled his scent that was a mixture of earth and strawberries. I noticed his perfectly chiseled chest and the muscles that showed as he carried me. I hated the position I was in because it made me feel like a damsel in distress. I felt the world spin as I closed my eyes. Letting myself sink into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

_**Sorry it wasn't long.**_

_**But like I said it probably was worth it for some of my faithful and math readers**_

_**Review it up! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't stop this one. It's too late."

"Not while she's alive Gumball."

"There's a war being concocted among us. Not even you can save her now."

"You don't think I know that!?"

"I'm not saying that Marshall. I'm just trying to warn you. You saw the bombings. They want blood. Her blood. Your blood. They want you dead."

"They can want all they want but they won't get it."

"Marshall Lee, half of Aaa have wanted signs with your face on it. The only kingdom not involved is the Candy Kingdom."

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The smell of candy sanitizer and hospital metal filled my nostrils. I shifted a little where I laid and found that I was at the Candy Hospital. A small groan escaped my mouth and the two royals sitting on each side of me looked down at me.

"What happened?" I croaked. For some reason I couldn't raise my voice any high than a small whisper. I tried to sit up in bed but failed. The back of my head wouldn't allow it.

"You had to get stitches in the back of your head." Marshall Lee simply said.

"No, I mean why am I here?" I asked.

Gumball looked at Marshall Lee in a why that asked "Do you want to tell her?"

Marshall Lee let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards me. "Fionna, you know a little about the Mushroom War right?"

"Not much but some."

"Well the war started because it was a lot of different groups of people didn't agree with one group of people."

"So?"

"So that's what's happening now."

"I don't understand." I said getting nervous. "What is every one fighting about this time then?"

"You." Marshall Lee said.

"What!? Why!? I haven't done wrong! Why would they what me!?" I said trying to sit up. Marshall Lee pushed me back on the bed slowly.

"Because you are the last human in Aaa and you can only be with someone who live in the grasslands. I don't live in the grasslands. I live legally in the Nightosphere and the Vampire Kingdom."

"But...they can't fight because of that! How long have I been out?" I said looking around for a sign.

"About a week. You had a concussion." Gumball said.

"That...they can't just say we can't be together Marshall Lee! I...l-like you! And none of the guys in the grasslands are single anymore!" I said feeling my hands shake. The heart monitor beside me beeped frantically alerting that my heart rate was speeding up double time.

"Calm down Fionna or you'll have a heart attack." Gumball said putting a hand on my shoulder. I took deep breathes and closed my eyes. " Is Cake okay? Please tell me she's okay! And the kittens too!" I said slowly.

"They're all fine. They are staying in the candy castle til the war ceases to continue."

I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek and shook my head. Nome of it is real. It's another one of Marshall's pranks. He's got Gumball in on it and everything!

Marshall Lee must have sensed my doubt and sighed. "Gumball give me a moment with her alone."

The candy Prince nodded and stepped out of the room. Marshall Lee floated closer to my face and handed me my infamous bunny hat.

"Thanks." I said sliding it on slowly. The stitches were gone, but the pain of the scar was still there. Gumball's science I believed.

"Do you hate me now or something?" He asked.

"I could never hate you entirely, but right now I'm still deciding who I do hate right now." I said without looking up at him. Then he grabbed my chin softly and turned my head so that I was looking at him. Our eyes met and he pressed his lips onto mine. Wasn't it the kiss that started this war in the beginning? Doesn't matter now right? Because now I'm stuck with him until we can stop it. And I will.

His lips pulled away from mine and I told him all of this. But he only shook his head.

"Fi you do realize that one kid can not stop a full blown war."

"Marshall for the last time sixteen doesn't make you a kid."

"In my book it is. We can't risk losing you. I can't risk losing you. It's my fault so we'll just let it play out like I did last time."

"You mean when everyone died? My real family probably died?" He shook his head and looked away from me. "Marshall I can't do what you did. Because what you did was cower at the face of the world. I get that you were a kid and everything, but I'm a teenager. Practically an adult. I'm not about to lose everyone I love at the hands of this war. You can sit back and watch, but I'm going take action. You're either with me or without me."

"Dammit Fionna!" Marshall Lee yelled slamming his fists into the bed railing. Leaving a dent. "Why do you have to be so damn heroic all the time!?"I jumped back at his reaction and hardened my look. "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't need protection. What I need is someone by my side who I can trust." I said sternly. "But I'm going through with this with or without you."

He looked at me with deadly red eyes. I knew he was ticked and all. Plus he's in a hospital, the last place a vampire needs to be at anytime anyways. But if he was losing it, he didn't show it. Because his facial expression showed that her was forcing himself to say whatever it was he planned to say.

"If I help you, you have to promise me you won't be reckless and stupid. You'll do whatever I say. When I say it."

"Cross my heart with my dad's sword." I said making a cross motion on my chest.

"Good. But first you need to heal."

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay. I was transferred to a new foster home. And you know, the new family put me in a freakin boarding school!**_

_**Talk about abandonment.**_


	4. Read this! If you want

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_So sorry for the chapter delay, I don't know if I mentioned before but I have recently fallen into a depression due t love, life, and high school._**

**_It's just that simple._**

**_Sorry if I've been keeping you guys on let edge of your seats on another chapter, but I promise I'll try to post sometime between now ad Sunday. Most likely Friday night though._**

**_Please feel free to email me it's the same user name but with at the end. Or pm me or ask in the review section. I'll answer them whenever I get a chance._**

**_There should have been a pamphlet on life cause I sure as Heck haven't gotten one. Please review or whatever. Believe it or not it somewhat makes me happy._**

**_Your depressed writer,_**

**_~nevermore543_**


	5. Chapter 5

It took me two more days to recover thanks to Gumball's healing gauze. Marshall Lee handed me an old band t-shirt and a pair of my jeans.

"Your shirt was covered in blood and practically destroyed. Gumball said he'll make a new one when he gets a chance. Cake brought the jeans though. The shirt was mine."

I nodded and got dressed after instructing him to turn around. After getting my okay, we checked out of the hospital.

Marshall grabbed my hand and flew me to the Candy Palace where Cake was staying. Getting Peppermint Maid' s help we finally got to her room. Cake came to the door and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Fionna I was so worried!" tears fell down her face a I struggled to pull away from the hug. I did want to hug her, but lightly. Not like a bear hug.

"I'm alright Cake." I wheezed. Noticing her tight grip she pulled away. "I just need to talk to you and...say my goodbyes."

"What do you mean, you just got here?" Came said pulling me inside. The kittens were fast asleep in their playpen. Mono was asleep next to them as if they all fell asleep playing. Of course I couldn't help but 'aaaaaaaaaaaaa' in response to this.

"That's one of the things that I love about him. He's such a good father." Cake said sitting down on the couch. I sat in a chair across from her and Marshall Lee insisted that just floated in the air. "So what were you saying?"

" Cake there's a huge war amongst us. Well, in the other kingdoms." I said.

"I'm aware of that." Cake said.

"Good, so you get that this is all because of me. I'm not allowed to date anyone except people in the grasslands. I was dating Marshall."

"I wouldn't say it was dating. I just kissed you." Marshall commented.

"Whatever. The point I'm making is that since I started this, I'm going to finish it. I'm going back to the source of war and stopping it." I stated calmly.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T GO BACK OUT THERE!" Cake yelled. From the corner the kittens stirred in their sleep, causing their mother to lower her voice. "You'll be slaughtered!" she whispered.

"Maybe. But at least I'll go out as someone who tried. Someone who sacrificed them self for the greater good. Don't try to stop me because Marshall has already tried. I'm going. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said standing.

"Fionna please...don't -don't do this." Cake pleaded as I walked over to the door and found my adventure sack underneath a pile of coats. My sword hung on a hook in the corner.

"I'm sorry Cake. I love you." I said kissing her forehead and walking over to Marshall. He puts his hands around my waist and flies over to the window.

"I love you too sister." Cake found herself saying. I smiled and saved as he flew me out the window.

* * *

As we flew, I couldn't stop the tears that trailed down my face and disappeared onto the night sky. Marshall Lee clutched me to his chest and flew me towards out destination.

"So where is it exactly that you want to go?" He asked.

"I've been thinking. And the answer is simple. What kingdom do you rule?" I asked.

"The Vampire Kingdom why?"

"Okay, take us there."

"WHAT!? OH HELL NO! ITS TOO DANGEROUS! THEY'D KILL YOU!"

"Not if your with me. And that's the only kingdom besides the Candy Kingdom who doesn't want your head decapitated." I protested.

"Fionna you aren't a vampire so I'm not taking you there. Let's hit the Nightosphere first and if that's our only option we'll go." He said.

"Fine."

We landed by a tree. Marshall Lee chanted some words in demon tongue and opened a portal. We stepped inside and after a rush of swirls and blue, the familiar dirt red ground came into view.

"Alright. I've got a plan, but you've got to exactly what I say." Marshall instructed.

"Okay, but only because you know the Nightosphere like the back of your hand. And I have know idea where I'm going." I said. Marshall Lee and I flew over the wretched underworld quickly. I scanned the ground for any threats that might jump out at us since the Nightosphere is full of chaotic beings. Dead or alive. But luckily all of the vampires were moved away to the Vampire Kingdom.

Moments later I looked up to see the black and wretched castle that held the ruler of the Nightosphere. And I could already tell who we were going to visit.

"No you can't. Who you think we're going to visit and who I know we're going to visit are two different people." Marshall Lee said interrupting my thoughts.

"How did you-"

"I can have more powers in this place. I was turned here Fionna." He said.

"Did you just read my-"

"Mind. Yes, I can do way more stuff out here than you can even imagine. And by the way, WE aren't going to see my lunatic for a mother, we're going to see the cruelest people I know."

"Who?"

"My father."

* * *

_**Sorry for the absence. Like I stated before I was depressed. But then I fell in love with a guy at my school!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~nevermore543**_


	6. ASK ME NOWSIES!

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**This is a very important announcement that all of my loyal and most awesome readers should heed.**_

_**I am starting an "ask any of my characters from my stories" story on fanfiction due to the PM's that have come in nonstop. Please if you do have questions, ask in the reviews or PM me. This means any character that showed up or was mentioned in any story. Also mention the story chosen and character you are asking.**_

_**EXAMPLE: Forever Mine: Marshall Lee, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Fionna?**_

_**It's that simple. Just follow the format or mention it atleast and I will make it my top priority to answer them as fast as I can.**_

_**Get it?**_

_**Got it?**_

_**Good!**_

_**~nevermore543**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi Fives!**_

_**Sorry for the long delay, I'm officially in love. **_

_**Not going into details on who it is...(D.M. Those are the initials! The whole name will be revealed with the lettered reviews I post in the review section!) But let's just say that I'm falling head over heals.**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chappy!**_

* * *

In the morning I woke up on the cave floor with my cloak covering me as a blanket and Marshall's shirt underneath me. With a yawn I stepped out of the cave getting drenched in water from the falls. From the looks of it it had to be around nine in the morning.

Suddenly a foul smell filled nostrils and I stifled back a gag. After finding out it was me, I decided to dip in the water to wash off the dirt and a portion of the smell before Marshall Lee got back. Using one of the plants that my father told me was good for makeshift soap, I washed up the best way I could. Satisfied with my hygiene for now, I put the shirt Marshall left for me to sleep on top of on; happy that it was big enough to cover my privacy areas.

Rummaging around my pack, I managed to find the bread from the hospital. I nibble on the slice as I sat and waited for Marshall Lee to return. The sound of the crashing water falling at the mouth of the cave gave me the thought that the cave was my safe haven for the time being.

While I sat I thought of a plan for our next move. Marshall's dad's help was out. He practically wants his head. His mom couldn't get serious enough and when she was, she was the pure evil. So that was out too.

The Candy Kingdom was way too soft and unprepared for this war; completely out. That only left the Vampire Kingdom. Thinking about it I realized that the Vampire Kingdom never gave Marshall Lee any problems from the sound of it.

'It's too dangerous…' Marshall's words echoed through my head. Just what was so dangerous about it? The vampires? I hung around him all the time. And he's threatened to drink my blood a thousand times, even though he was just joking. My only option was the Vampire Kingdom. Marshall Lee was just going to have to hate me in the end because I was going to have to go through with this. I just couldn't tell him about it. He'd practically flip out then and there.

The cold air brushed across my skin as Marshall Lee floated into the cave holding a duffle bag in one hand and an umbrella in another.

"Hey there sleepy head." He said sitting beside me and opening the green bag and tossing the umbrella aside after closing it.. "Brought some stuff to survive off of."

The bag held soap, a canteen to hold the water in, two blankets, bread, honey, and a bunch of apples. I noticed that he'd changed into some clothing. He wore a black V-neck and black jeans that threatened to rip at the knees. His infamous converse remained. He handed me my traditional blue outfit.

"Thanks. Turn around so I can change." I said as standing up. Marshall Lee smirked and with a chuckle he turned away. I quickly pulled on my clothes and shoes. "Kay."

Marshall Lee turned around with a sigh as I was adjusting my skirt. "So what's the plan now?" I asked.  
"We're just going to have to chill out here until I can think of one. I had to turn invisible just to get this stuff." Marshall Lee said.

"Right…" I replied. I was going to go to the Vampire Kingdom; even if it meant lying and going alone.

'"So um…it's morning. Do you want to rest? I'll keep watch if you want." I insisted.

"I don't know about that..."

"Ah what, you don't think I can handle myself!?"

"No! Its just that…yeah sure. Keep watch while I sleep. Just don't let anyone near here. If someone comes up, wake me up okay?"

"Whatever." I said pretending to pout. He raked his fingers through his hair and laid his head on my lap; causing me to blush. "…uh…Marsh-"

"Shh…less talking and more watching. Don't want to get caught now do we?" He said in his usual playful tone. After a few moments he fell asleep. I sat there thinking of how and when I was going to leave. Marshall Lee wouldn't let me willingly; that was pretty obvious. But then again, I could sneak out and find someone who would help. Both parts of my plan were tricky. Everyone one in Aaa wanted to either kill or marry me. Then there was the dilemma of trying to sneak out with a vampire resting on my lap.

But it was now or never. I had to leave as soon as possible to find some help.

I inched slowly to the right to get his head off of my lap. He groaned in his sleep and I stopped before I woke him up. Certain that he was still asleep, I moved over until his head rested in my palms. I laid it gently on the shirt he gave me last night and backed away. Gathering some of the foods and resources from the duffle bag into my adventure sack, I left the cave quietly.

I walked carefully down the mountain; trying not to slip on the rocks. When I made it down, I headed towards the forest where I'd met Mingo. If she was there, the Vampire Kingdom had to be near.

I walked deeper into the forest until I came upon a wooden barrier. The tall trees formed a wall. They were harder than any trees I've ever touched before. I stroked one of the trunks and it glowed red before it showed red words across the top, but it had to be in demon code or something.

"Bunk…" I whispered to mostly myself. I whipped my head around to scan my surroundings to see if anything could help me when I met the eyes of a boy with cold blue eyes. His hair was shaggy like Marshall's except it was blond. His face was pale, and when he smirked at me, he revealed a full set of canines.

He was a vampire too.

I held my breath as he floated in front of my face. He smelt like after shave and blueberries. "Now what's a little girl like you doing out here in the dark forest without an escort to protect her from harm?" He tsked as he twirled the stray blond bang that would never remain in my hat in around his pointer finger. That's how close he was. Our faces were mere inches away.

These actions made me want to run, but that would only provoke him. I had to hold my ground and stay strong. Play a little smarter than usual.

"I'm looking for the Vampire Kingdom entrance. " I said boldly.

"Well, you're here, so how about you try to open the door yourself." He said slickly. He was testing me, he knew I was human.

"Um…" I found myself saying, He inhaled and let out a deep breath. I don't get why vampires do that when they don't need to breath. Guess it's a trend or whatever.

"You aren't a vampire."

"No shit Sherlock."

"But you aren't something to waste either." He said slowly circling me. I felt his breath on my neck. "I smell vampire on you, though. Yet they haven't imprinted on you. This is very interesting." He said with slight amusement.

This was getting old.

"Look…" I spun around and pointed my sword at his face. "I'm not here for your bullshit. I'm here to save lives."

"Guess you came to the wrong place kid, since everyone here is already dead." He said grabbing my sword blade and jerking it away from his face. "Now, would you like for me to show you the way in or seek you out of this forest?"

WTF!? This guy was just seconds ago threatening my life, now he was concern about me?

"What's in it for you?" I said as he whistled and floated behind me.

"Just the satisfaction of helping such a beautiful girl out of a forest." He said with a dazzling fanged smile. I raised a suspicious blond brow at him.

"You're lying. You want something."

"Everyone wants something kid." He floated in front of me. "Some people just want the taste…..of sweet desire." He whispered.

"So you want…"

"Blood."

"Fuck no!" I said shoving him away from me. This wasn't caught off guard. It was like he was expecting this. "I'm nobody's snack!"

"You still aren't listening to me-" He said shaking his head, but I cut him off.

"You think just like everybody else around Aaa. All you see is a pretty face and you just automatically assume that I'm weak and a priss. Well no, HELL no to be precise! I don't take any shit from anyone, so I most definitely won't take it from you!" I yelled.

"First of all, I never said you were pretty." He said. This made me blush profoundly, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. "Second, I don't mean that I want to TASTE you. I just want to you to avenge me."

"Why in Mars would I do that?"

"Because I know who you are. You're that human girl that's been causing a riot with the mortals. The one who caused her own home to be destroyed."

I quickly shut my mouth and he smiled satisfyingly. "But, I know your spirit just by looking at you. You can say that this is a vampire gift I possess. You want to make things right with the world. I want to kill a certain person, of course. He's the most awful person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You, my dear child, will avenge me. I want you to kill the man who ruined my life."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I just might make that accusation you made a few minutes ago true." He whispered sinisterly in my ear.

I contemplated on this. Helping this guy meant that I would have some help on this mission. Marshall Lee certainly couldn't help me, and not everyone in the Vampire Kingdom was going to be as decent as this guy.

So what did I have to lose besides my life?

"Alright, you can help me, but you have to promise me some things." I said hooking my word to the strap on my pack.

"Let's hear them."

"One, you have to promise me that you won't let anything bad happen to me. I've already been warned of the dangers of this kingdom. I might need a little back up if things get out of hand." I said. "Two, you also have to make sure that you never leave my side while we're here. No take backs either."

"Seems fair." He said with a shrug.

"Lastly, don't let anyone know that I'm the human girl that caused destruction in Aaa."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said grabbing my wrist and turning towards the wall. He whispered some words in demon tongue, and I watched as the door slowly opened.

Revealing the Vampire Kingdom.

* * *

_**Can we talk about this!? I mean, has anyone else seen the season finale of A.T. yet!? Finn's dad is alive!  
Has antone had a de javu oment with a certain one of my stories (HiNT: ADVENTURES IN AAA!?) when a certain person realizes that their parent is actually alive!?  
I'm just saying!  
Come on people!**___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Here is the next chapter for Sky Flower!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ONE OR TWO CHARACTERS!**_

The second the walls opened up I knew that this was going to be a challenge.

The ground was covered in pitch black grass. The buildings were metallic silver. Skies of red covered the land. The tallest building there was the head castle; vacant of its king.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to rush this little mission of yours, so we must get going." For a second I forgot that I was standing next to him.

We walked past a few buildings and trees when I finally decided to make small talk or whatever.

"So….what's your name?" I said casually.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked over his shoulder. I shrugged.

"S'just that we'll be around each other for the next couple of days, I thought that I should know."

He hesitated and bit his bottom lip, but he finally answered. "Salem Young."

"Nice name."

"So is Fionna." We walked by a farmers market. "How old are you anyways?"  
"Sixteen."

"Explains the curves. " Salem mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! How old are you then Mr. Judgey!?" I replied with a fake pout.

"500 years old. Anything else you want to know kid?" Salem said turning and giving me a look of triumph.

"Yeah, so about the guy who turned you…" I said trailing off.

"He was cruel as fuck. That's all you really need to know." Salem said in a cryptic voice. I was taken aback by this, but I brushed it off my shoulders.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"By now, probably 1,000 years old."  
"Ha! My boyfriend is the same age." I said happily.

"Well I hope he's not as horrible as the 1,000 year old vampire who turned me."

"What exactly happened that day?" I found myself asking.

His cold eyes met mine as we walked into a small forest area behind a cottage. He sighed and told his story.

"It was 500 years ago; the year before the Mushroom War to be exact. I was in school. No, I was supposed to graduate the next day. It was the last day of school. The second the bell rang I ran home. I lived a few houses down in the neighborhood next to the school. I walked into my house and found a note on the coffee table like every other day. It stated that my mom wasn't going to be home until midnight since she had to work late. So like every other teen, I was happy to have the whole house to myself.

"It was around eleven when I'd first heard the noises. I walked downstairs from my room and turned the living room lights on, but the power shut off the second I did. I rushed into the kitchen and struggled through the drawers for a flashlight. The second it flashed on, I ran into the living room after hearing something crash to the floor. I searched the room and saw that the lamp was broken. I walked around the glass and opened the trapdoor that lead to the basement.

"The power box looked like it was clawed at or mauled by a bear. Oh how oblivious I'd been back then. I searched through my pocket for my phone, then suddenly it was ripped away from my hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anytime soon kid." I turned my flashlight towards the voice and gasped when I saw a figure with kaleidoscope eyes, ebony black hair, and rows of razor sharp teeth. A vampire.

I was so scared, I tripped over a step and fell on my back; a splitting pain shooting through me. I tried scooting away on my elbows, the flashlight still shining on him. He only laughed and kicked me onto my back again. The note from the coffee table slipped out of my hoodie pocket. He snatched it off of the ground and scanned the note. "Mommy's not here, huh? Well then, that makes things a whole lot easier."

"I was never so afraid of anything in my whole life." Salem said shaking his head.

"What happened next?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He knelt down so that we were eye to eye. He was prepared to kill me, but then he did something so much worst. He gave me a choice. A choice that I wished I would have turned down and just died, but like every mortal, I thought that living was way better.

"You know what, you don't seem so useless as the others." He whispered sinisterly. His fangs gleaming in the darkness. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a choice. You can either a.) become a vampire like me and live forever, or b.) I'll just drain you of your blood here and now. You're choice kid." I stared at him head on and was actually dumb enough to let him turn me. It was a world of pain. Worst than just getting dranked from. I think I was out for a few days, but when I woke up, I was a vampire, and I wasn't at home.

"I was in the Vampire Kingdom Palace. The guest room probably. He walked in and told me what was going on and what I had to do to survive. The first time it felt like heaven, but I hated the fact that I had to kill innocent humans. Then I started killing my enemies, the ones who under estimated me in school. I thought my new undead life was perfect."

"Until…" I asked.

"Until he brought a human to feed on. At first I'd thought nothing of it. He offered some to me. I excepted the offer. I was halfway done draining the person when I froze in place. Those crystal blue eyes and wavy blond hair I'd inherited was attached to the woman who gave birth to me." Salem said as tears trailed down his pale face. "She looked up at me pitifully and whispered something before she passed away; he limp body in my hands. He looked at me as I screamed out and cried. He called me weak and 'stupid if you have feelings for your own food.' I growled at him. I thought I could trust him. He was like a brother to me. He gave me this undead life. For the first century I thought of it as a blessing, then I realized at that moment that it was all his fault. My mother would be alive, I would have had a career and a life and a family. I turned on him. I attacked him, but he was older and nearly killed me. He spared me. I looked up into his eyes and hissed under my breath. The last words he spoke to me before he kicked me out have been buried in my head for years."

"If I'd known you cared so much for mortals I would have killed you. " He growled. "Don't ever come here again, because if you even step foot into my home, I'll kill you where you stand. No mercy this time."

"I ran as far away as I could that day. I ran to the edge of the kingdom, where I built my home and lived there for centuries to come. Instead of living off of humans, I lived off of shades of red. 200 years later word got out that he'd left for Aaa, and he hasn't been back here ever since,"

I watched Salem as he whipped his last tear off of his face. I felt a churning ache in my stomach, I knew who it was that turned him. I was just hoping it was a mix up.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Marshall Lee." He hissed.

I felt like my world was seriously turning upside down. "He did this to me. That stupid Vampire King has ruined my life forever! That is why I need you to help me kill him. For my mother, if anything Fionna." Salem said calming himself.

"Look Salem…" I said. Then my eyes met his, and suddenly I felt sympathy for him. He didn't want to be what he was. His life was taken from him because he was so oblivious to the consequences. Marshall Lee had taken the life of his mother. I just couldn't picture him doing such a deed. "…maybe you should let it go (a/n: that phrase has been ruined forever thanks to Disney.)."

That did it.

He was inches away from my face in less than a second. His eyes were red with anger, not their usual blue. His fangs glistened in the night as he gripped my arms tightly. "You're siding with him!?" He roared.

"What no! I just meant that maybe he's changed. He probably didn't even know it was your mom."

"You don't get it! He took my life away. He knew what he was doing was cruel. He knew that killing Anna Young would kill me inside. He didn't even apologize, Fionna! He only beat me and kicked out on my own. No one that cruel can ever change to good! No matter how badly you want to believe it!"

"I….I know." I found myself saying. "But that's not our top priority. We need to fix what I did first, then we'll track Marshall Lee down, kay?" I said calmly. Suddenly his eyes turned blue again, and he pulled away.

"Alright, as long as we have an understanding." Salem said over his shoulder as he took me deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile In Aaa:

Marshall Lee woke up and groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around for Fionna, who was gone.

"What the hell…" he said getting up quickly. He flew outside into the night and saw that she wasn't anywhere to be found. She left.

"Dammit Fionna!" He yelled. "Where could she-"

Then it hit him. The day before…

'The Vampire Kingdom.' She said.'

"Shit…" Marshall Lee grabbed his black jacket from his never ending pouch and pulled it on as he turned invisible and flew towards the Vampire Kingdom entrance fuming with anger.

Back at the Vampire Kingdom:

"Nice place you got here." I said as I sat on Salem's couch. His home was unbelievable large. The walls were as blue as his eyes and the furniture was new and in mid condition. "How did you-"

"That, I'll have to show you." Salem said cutting me off. He handed me a cup of hot chocolate and sat beside me. "I didn't mention that I've developed a gift recently, did I?"

"No…" I said taking a sip of cocoa. "What is it?"

"Watch…" Salem held his palm out and I noticed that his eyes flashed purple as a rose materialized before my eyes. It was white with a fiery orange center.

"It's…just…wow…" I said holding it in my hand. It radiated warmth and security. "When did you learn how to do this?"

"When I was 400 years old, I met this guy in Aaa. He taught me that every vampire possesses a special gift. Like Marshall Lee could read minds, plus he had Nightosphere magic. I obviously can make things appear before your very eyes."

"So you made this house by thinking of it?" I asked.

"Everything in it and more."

"The rose is beautiful…" I said looking him in his blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said with sincerity. Our faces were inches apart. His eyes darted to my lips, and I felt my heart rate sky rocket as he leaned in and kissed me.

But for some reason, I didn't object.

My body went numb. I couldn't actually think. I just did as he caressed my cheek and nipped at my lips. I raked my fingers through his hair as his free hand snaked from my side to my waist. His kisses were majestic and warm. I felt like I was nowhere. Everything around me dissolved. It was just us as his fangs cut my lip and tongue. The taste of blood filled my mouth as he continued to kiss me. I groaned against his mouth as he lapped at it. The moment was wonderful.

Then he pulled away, and I felt my sanity and mind wrap itself around me again. I looked him in the eyes as the last few minutes slipped away. I suddenly felt light headed. The world spun. The last words I heard was Salem saying that he loves me as I passed out.

_**I bet everyone out there hates me now after that one. **_

_**Yes, I'm still Fiolee all the way, but this had to happen so that Marshall Lee can kick some ass later on.**_

_**Don't hate me. I just want you guys to see the awesome side of things and to get all angry and…**_

_**Nevermind. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_Here's another chapter of Sky Flower!  
I think it's becoming a uh...distraction to work on this every day, so when I do update, I'll do it during the weekend or like on a free out-of-school day, kay? _**

**_So anyways, here's the chapter. Full of betrayal, romance, action, and vampires of course._**

**_If only Aaa existed..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I was born before...oh wait, this isn't a biography! Pendleton Ward and Natasha Allegri own Adventure Time. I'm just a mathematical fan who wants to write a fanfiction from a different approach._**

I woke up in a blanket made of blue silk. The pillows under my head were so soft; I thought I was lying on clouds. And the bed...oh glob I was so comfortable.

But like everything in my life, the comfort had to come to an end at some point.

I grunted and got out of the comfort wonderland and took in my surroundings: The room consisted of walls so green; it could take on the grasslands any day. The floor was covered in carpet as soft as the pillows. A small dresser sat beside me with an alarm clock and a set of clothing. A few strays of sunlight escaped through the peaks from the curtains. I got up and got dressed in the clothing left out for me. It was a pair of black tights and an indigo skirt like I usually wore except it was cleaner and hadn't dulled from washing it frequently. A hoody as blue as the sky stopped at the crease of my arm and had a white hood attached to it. When I pulled it over my head, it had the same bunny ears as my hat. I looked at the other side of the bed and found that my sword and some extra fighting gear was sitting out. My shoes were now boots, long and brown, stopping below my knees. Leather like the ones Lilly wore. My sword was sharpened and attached to a brown, leather belt for holding weapons and swords. A note sat at my bedside.

**_'To my bunny adventuress, a warrior always needs her gear._**

**_ Salem.'_**

I smirked at the note. Vampires were so possessive. I pocketed the note and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and frowned when I realized that Salem was not anywhere to be found. I checked the rest of the Victorian home and grunted when I realized he was gone. Every time I meet a vampire they flake out on me at least once or twice. Would not expect anything different since he was...Salem.

I walked out of the house cautiously. I then realized that I was in a city full of vampires, who all could smell my scent from miles away. And would definitely know if I was human. I sighed and braced myself for the adventure ahead.

**Meanwhile with Marshall Lee:**

"Dammit Fi!" Marshall Lee shouted once again as he roamed the familiar Vampire Kingdom. As he did, many of the vampires bowed all weenie-ish in his opinion. Yeah it was a sign of respect, but it was getting old every time he visited.

He walked into his castle and entered the code so he could enter his bedroom. Sitting on the bed was the girl that had caused all the riots in Aaa and put his bunny on the line.

"Took you long enough."

"Didn't expect to see you so soon Mingo."

"Oh my king..." She walked over to him and got all in his face. "To be the oldest vampire here, you can be really...hmmm...dense to so many..." She sighed and caressed his cheek with a manicured nail. "...so many things that happen and are said in your own kingdom."

"What do you want Mingo?" Marshall Lee said with an irritated sigh.

"Why King Marshall, you're so grumpy." She said in an over exaggerated it voice. It almost sounded sincere...almost. Mingo faked a pout. "Did my king miss me?"

"Stop it with the bullshit and get to the point. You're a greedy, conniving bitch who just wants her way. What we had 500 years ago died 500 years ago. I don't want you or love you or whatever! I just want you to either be honest or get out. Now what is it that you want so badly that you had to risk innocent lives for!?" Marshall roared.

"You know..." She looked away from his eyes and walked over to the bedside slowly, her back to him. "I just want what's best for this kingdom and Aaa of course. Hell, if I wanted something, I would just take it Marshall Lee."

"Get on with it." Marshall Lee walked over to the wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed rebelliously. "I don't have all day."

"You truly love her don't you?"  
"Nah, I'm in love with a damn fish! YES Mingo, I love Fionna!"

"Then where is she? She's obviously in the kingdom."

"I don't know. I was hoping to go look for her." Marshall Lee said cautiously.

"Oh, so you don't know..." Mingo said. She lingered with her words, like she wasn't sure if she should tell him something.

And that pissed him off.

"What do you know!? Where is she!?" Marshall said walking towards her.

"So you don't know? She's with someone else." Mingo said standing her ground as he walked up to her. Their faces were so close, their noses nearly touched.

"That's a damn lie."

"See for yourself." Mingo said with a smirk as she held up her palm. Her gift, as a vampire, was the ability to see things in the present and past at any moment. Her palm showed Fionna sitting on a couch in a living room, kissing someone passionately.

"Who is he?" Marshall growled under his breath, yet loud enough for her to hear him.

"A vampire. The one you turned 500 years ago to be exact." Mingo said.

Marshall Lee watched as the two in the image shared a look of caring. She fell clumsily into his arms, unconscious most likely, as he carried her upstairs. Before Marshall could locate it, the image went out. Mingo stepped back and put her hand down as it did so. She smiled satisfyingly as Marshall's eyes turned from hate, to remorse, to sorrow. He was heart torn. He couldn't refuse to believe it since Mingo could never manipulate the vision; no matter how hard she tried.

Marshall Le felt his blood boil. He had never been so mad, never felt so betrayed before in his long, undead life, and before that too. He clenched his jaw and fists as tight as he could.

"She lied to you if she ever said that she loved you. I'm sorry for your lost though." Mingo said with fake sincerity, but Marshall Lee was too angry to listen to her. He pushed her off and walked out the room. Mingo smiled from the ground with satisfaction. She'd done her job.

Marshall Lee went straight to his safe haven. The room right above the throne room. Where you could only enter if it's important, which it rarely is.

He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

_'She lied to you if she ever said that she loved you.'_

Those words rang through his ears repeatedly. He didn't need her then. Tomorrow and tonight he'd relax. Try to calm down until he could execute a plan to solve everything.

And maybe he'll learn to forgive her in the end.

He felt sleep linger inside of him, He then realized how tired he was from only a few hours of rest.

Marshall Lee laid back on the couch and felt sleep take over him as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Meanwhile with Fionna:**

Everyone walked by me and gave me dirty looks, as if I didn't belong. Which I didn't

I ignored them of course, wasn't the most important thing in the world. I tried recalling what happened the night before every few minutes but the only result I got was a massive headache. I found myself walking by a few important buildings when I felt like I was being watched. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw two men, both large and broad shouldered, watching me walk down the road. I picked up the pace as they followed me. I ran down a dark alley, figuring I'll lose them there, and pressed my back against the wall and held my breath.

But they never came by.

I sighed in relief. I was ready to walk out cautiously.

That was when I heard one breath.

I turned around to see the men from earlier behind me.

I turned to run, but the red headed one grabbed my forearm.

"Leaving so soon?" He tsked.

"Let go of me." I said sternly.

"Oooo, this one's fiesty, Cole." I guessed 'Cole' was the brunette.

"What do you think? Keep her for ourselves?" Cole said nodding his head towards me.

"Maybe." the red head said turning towards me and giving me a fanged grin.

"Or..." a voice behind us said.

Standing in the entry way of the alley was a blond with an hour-glass body. She walked down the alley. "You can take her to the king. She is human, he'll want first dibs." He voice was thick with a country accent.

"Sounds good to me." Cole said with a shrug.

'Blake!" The blond yelled. The red head, or Blake, gripped my arm tighter. During her entry, he had his fangs bared in hunger. "Take her to the king I said! I'm chief of these parts and you know you must obey!"  
"Fine." Blake thrusted me towards Cole. I stopped myself in time to balance myself._ 'Marshall's in town...'_ I thought. Otherwise, I'd kill them all.

The two males dragged me to the Vampire Castle a few miles away. We entered minutes later. They lead me to the third floor, to the room at the end of the hall.

Blake knocked on the door once. Silence. I was silently hoping he'd answer.

"What!?" a voice yelled from the door. It didn't take a genius to know it was Marshall Lee. "I'm busy."

"Can we come in sir? We brought someone." Blake said with courage.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the Vampire King. His eyes met mines. First they showed surprise, then what I think was anger, and a glint I came to know as mischief.

"We found her in an alley. Roaming through the kingdom." Cole said.

"Great, you brought me dinner. Saves me some time." Marshall Lee said pulling me into the room with him. "Thanks."

"But um sir, can we talk about who should be in charge of-"

"Maybe later. I've got important stuff to handle and I can't do them on an empty stomach. Bye." Marshall closed the door and turned towards me. I was surprised to see that he was upset. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door.

"Spill." Was all he said.

"Coming to the Vampire Kingdom and settling it here with these people is our only hope!" I shouted.

"That's one of the things we need to talk about." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about we start off with you referring to me as your meal to those meat heads!"  
"Hey! Don't blow that up in my face! That was the only way I could get you from them without being suspicious!" He yelled.

"Oh so now you don't want it to seem like we're together!? I thought that was the plan!? To let everyone out there know we're star-crossed lovers!?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, but not here! Not yet! Believe it or not, these so called "people" out there are vampires, Fionna!"

"You don't think I know that!?"  
"Not after I caught you making out with some dipstick!"  
I met his eyes and quickly closed my mouth. I walked away from him pinching the bridge of my nose. Then I walked back towards him with my hands on my hips like I've seen Cake do a hundred times before. "What are you even talking about?"  
"You heard me, Salem! I saw you two rubbing each other up and making out with him you slut!"  
"Hold the fuck up! I'm no slut! First of all, I never kissed him! What you saw was probably fake or something! Second, I make out with you all the time! How does that make me a slut!?"  
"Because it's multiple guys dingus! And then there's the fact that you barely let me touch you! Yeah, we've done open mouthed, but you two were basically doing tier 14!" He yelled.

"When did you see this?" I asked,

"You don't need to know." He said.

"Oh, like I didn't need to know that you almost murdered an innocent kid!?"  
"What-"  
"Yeah Vampire King,'" I poked him in the chest for emphasis. "I know about what you did to Salem. How you killed his mother and turned him. How you threw him out when he was in need!"

"I was young, okay? Miss guided. You, on the other hand, should know by now not to kiss up to other guys you aren't dating!"

"You know what Marshall? If he did kiss me, you should know by now that means nothing since I have you. I love you, okay! I will let the whole world know! I will set this world on fire for you! Does anything we've been through matter anymore?" I said with my voice cracking. But I held back tears. No way was I gonna cry. "I just want to get this settled. But you...you don't trust me!" I walked over to my bag and pulled it onto my shoulders. I was turning the knob when he grabbed my wrist.

"No." He said sternly.

"I can't be with you if you don't trust me."

"Fionna, I'd rather be mad at you then alone, don't...don't do this." He said clenching his jaw.

"What choice do I have? I'll fight for us, Marshall, but I'll only do it for the innocent lives at stake. After this, I never want to speak to you again." I jerked away from him, but he didn't let go. So I used all of my strength to pull away. When he did loosen up, I moved away from his grip and walked out of his room.

I had never felt so broken in my entire life.

**_Raise your hand if you practically hate me right now?  
*all readers raise their hands.*_**

**_Figures..._**

**_So here's the deal, have you ever yelled at some sucky parts in movies where the star-crossed lovers break up? Yeah, I'm going for those kind of reactions, so you guys'll love the ending. _**

**_Right now, we're reaching the end of the climax. THE RISING ACTION!_**

**_Yes, you're read hot madder now that you know that the drama parts aren't over yet. But think about how happy you'll be when you find out that Marshall Lee and Fionna will-_**

**_Ha! Late April Fools prank! *laughs hysterically for a solid ten minutes*_**

**_*wipes away tears from laughter*_**

**_I'm not gonna tell you unless you review or send out a PM._**

**_LATER HATER!_**


End file.
